My Girl
by Kounellii
Summary: The Bronze boys give gifts to their girlfriends for always waiting patiently for their return. But they don't know how to be romantic, so they help each other. 2nd chapter: Cupid has struck with a white lie to get Aiolia to meet up with Marin!
1. My Shunrei

**My Girl **by: Kounellii**  
**

Kou's comments: A chapter for each girlfriend with a birthstone theme. Special thanks to AuroraExecution for letting me 'borrow' Miho's bracelet. Although in the original it was _bought_, not made! Big thanks to Beta reader: Tessa (Mischeivous) at Lunaescence.

This chapter is dedicated to **Fire-chan9490**!

Disclaimer: I disclaim Saint Seiya because my name is not Masami Kurumada (should I change my name?) and McDonald's.

-+-+Diamond Necklace+-+-

"What do you think of this one, Monsieur?" asked the jewelry saleslady. She opened a box with ruby earrings set in gold.

Shiryu rubs his chin.

"Well, it's beautiful… but I think it's a little too fancy."

"Fancy? C'mon Shiryu, girls like it fancy!" exclaimed Seiya.

"Seiya, if you want to buy one for Miho, go right ahead," said Shiryu as he and Shun browsed through La Crystal Tokyo Jewelry shop.

Seiya's eyes widen and his mouth drops at the sight of the price tag.

"NO WAY! I COULD BUY A NEW COMPUTER SET FOR THIS KIND OF MONEY!"

He hastily, then carefully puts the earrings back in its' box. The saleslady giggled.

"Sorry, but um, Miho doesn't really go for fancy stuff anyway."

"Excuse me, but I'd like to take a closer look at these," said Hyoga politely, pointing at a delicate-looking pearl necklace. The saleslady nodded to him and lifted the necklace from its case.

"WHOA! Those are some nice pearls!" Seiya looks over Hyoga's shoulder at the pearl necklace.

Hyoga holds it up, observing the moon-colored light reflecting off the pearls. Meanwhile, Shun flips through the pages in a jewelry catalog that was sitting on the counter top.

"Shiryu, why don't you buy Shunrei something with her birthstone in it?"

"That's a great idea Shun. Her birthday is in April."

"Let's see… April, April… right here! It's diamond," said Shun excitedly.

Shiryu's eyes wandered down the line of jewelry and their prices. _No, no… too expensive … looks a little heavy… wait, this one's perfect!_

The saleslady takes out the box that Shiryu was pointing at. Seiya, Shun, and Hyoga squeezed next to Shiryu and leaned in to get a good look at it.

"Wowwww!" Seiya whistles at the gold necklace with a simple diamond pendant. It sparkled in the shop's lights and created tiny rainbows that reflected onto the surface of the case. **( Tessa: Have you ever seen that happen? I have. It's really pretty to look at.)**

"You should buy this one Shiryu!" said Shun happily.

"This necklace is perfect for her," agreed Hyoga.

Shiryu pays for the necklace and holds the bag. All four boys began to walk out.

"Um, Monsieur? Would you also like to buy this pearl necklace?" asked the saleslady. Seiya elbows Hyoga.

"Ouch! Um, maybe I'll buy it next time," said Hyoga, rubbing his head guiltily. _Like when I'm a millionaire _thought Hyoga as he remembered his and Seiya's jaw dropping at the price tag of $2,500.00.

The saleslady laughs. She knew that she wouldn't be seeing those boys again…((or will she?)). After looking at jewelry after jewelry for 3 hours, the boys make a stop at McDonald's for lunch.

"I'll order lunch. Do you want the usual?" asked Shun as they all take a seat at the corner like they used to when they were little.

"Yeah, same ol' same ol'" are the answers from the others.

Seiya stretches.

"Man, I never thought it'd be that hard to buy a girl a present."

Hyoga raises an eyebrow. "Huh? Just what do you buy Miho for a present then?"

"I make them of course," said Seiya proudly.

Hyoga and Shiryu stared at their friend. _Poor Miho… putting up with cheap presents_.

Seiya huffs at the sour glances his friends gave him.

"What? Don't you realize a gift means more when you make it yourself?"

Hyoga and Shiryu exchanged looks. "Okay, so what kind of gifts did you, er, make?"

"There was…uh, um…well one time I… I MADE A BRACELET FOR HER OKAY!" Seiya shouted out in frustration. Hyoga crossed his arms and smirked.

"You're not talking about that plastic bead bracelet you made for Miho before we left for Sanctuary are you?" Shiryu asked, trying to smother his laughter.

Just imagine Seiya putting bead after bead onto a string. He probably lost a lot of beads just making the bracelet!

"What's so funny?" asked Shun as he sets down two bags of food and a tray of their drinks onto the table.

"Shun! These guys are PICKING ON ME!" whined Seiya loudly.

"Oh you guys! Don't pick on Seiya!" scolded Shun playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Hyoga as they all reach in the bags for their food. Getting his fill of fries, Seiya immediately forgets to be angry.

Shun slurps at his fruit punch.

"So Shiryu, what else are you going to do for her birthday?"

Shiryu begins choking on his hamburger. Hyoga slaps him hard on the back.

"Thanks Hyoga. Um, well, maybe a nice walk after I give her the necklace?"

Shun and Seiya stood up so suddenly, their fries fell off the table.

"WHAT?"

The Dragon Saint wipes at his mouth.

"I didn't really, er, plan anything else. I just wanted to buy her the necklace."

"Shiryu! You've got to do more than that for your girlfriend!"

"Yeah, you need to make it a whole romantic evening Shiryu!" added Shun, slamming down his cup on the table. Shiryu and Hyoga stared nervously at this uncharacteristic side of Shun.

"I KNOW! Shun, Hyoga! Let's spy, I mean watch over their date!" suggested Seiya.

"SAY WHAT?" yelled Shiryu.

::At the Great Wall of China::

"Are we there yet Shiryu?" asked Shunrei, trying her best to hide the irritation in her voice. The first few times she asked was in a happier tone of voice.

"Er… apparently not yet. Sorry Shunrei."

Shunrei sighs. Shiryu had his hands on her shoulder, leading her blindfolded by taxi and then walking on the Great Wall of China.

_So much for a romantic walk!_ thought Shiryu bitterly. The others had planned the romantic celebration for him. His only clue was to look for a dinner table.

"Oof! Ah, Shiryu? What's this?" asked Shunrei after bumping into the table, her hands feeling the green silk table cloth.

Shiryu's jaw drops. They were standing in one of the guard posts. The dinner table set for two was pretty cozy.

"Here you go Shunrei," said Shiryu as he pushes her gently into a chair and removes the blindfold.

"Oh Shiryu! This is so romantic!" cried Shunrei, clapping her hands together.

"Ho ho Madame! That's not all!" announced Seiya in a mock Italian voice as he was followed by Shun and Hyoga. They were dressed in Chinese outfits of black and white, each carrying trays of food.

" Oh Seiya, Shun, and Hyoga! Wow! You should wear Chinese outfits more often!"

"You guys!" exclaimed Shiryu, exasperated and happy at the same time. _Though, Seiya's accent is a little much_ thought Shiryu.

"Psst! Shiryu!" whispered Hyoga. Shiryu looks at the thick yellow cord he was pointing at and sweatdropped at the sign that read, "Pull Me Or Else!"

"Hold on, where's my present?" whispered Shiryu worriedly.

Hyoga asked for the gift yesterday, saying he had a great idea on how to present it on Shunrei's birthday. Smiling mischievously, he urges Shiryu to pull the cord. Closing his eyes and hoping he wouldn't regret it, he gives a hard tug on the cord.

"OH SHIRYU!" squealed Shunrei in delight. Shiryu opens his eyes.

The jewelry box hung by a clear string with paper 'wings' attached to give it the appearance like it floated down by itself. Shiryu places the necklace around Shunrei's neck.

"Happy Birthday Shunrei!" shouted Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, and Seiya.

Owari!

EXTRA: THERE IS A DEMO GAME OUT FOR DATING GOLD SAINTS! The link is on my profile. I hope you liked my 1st attempt at romance. Please review!


	2. My Marin

**My Girl **by: Kounellii**  
**

Kou's comments: Guess who's stupid cupid! I also changed the myth of Cupid a little bit. This chapter is dedicated to **Anime 300**.

Disclaimer: I disclaim Saint Seiya and Hercules (Disney).

-+-+Stupid Cupid+-+-

On a grassy slope sitting on a flat rock was a young woman with auburn hair. She gazed quietly at the vast blue sky high above the little village of Greece.

"Marin? You've been sitting here staring at that same sky for hours now," said the Unicorn Saint named Jabu. He was a good acquaintance of Marin and so it wasn't awkward (a little rude perhaps) for him to just lay down and yawn on the grass right next to her.

"I don't have anyone to train anymore and my patrol duty is not until the Lion's Hour," replied Marin. In modern time, that would be about 5 o' clock P.M.

In a whisper he asked, "You're worried about Seiya aren't you?"

She turned her masked face towards her young companion. Slowly, she faced forward once again.

"Seiya is Seiya."

"Seiya is what?" asked Jabu bewildered.

He scratched his head. The young boy watched his superior walk regally, and yet sadly away. Slowly, a smile formed on his boyish face.

::Meet The Maiden-man::

"Whaddya want?" asked Pawn#1, whom Jabu has nicknamed Smelly-Breath.

"Hey, you should mind your manners! I'm a Bronze Saint," declared the proud Unicorn Saint.

Smirking, Pawn#2 or Hairy-Armpits said, "You're still too weak. We're guarding the entrance to where the _Gold Saints_ are so get moving or you'll have Aldebaran to deal with!"

Mu of Aries was still in Jamil. He hasn't been answering any of the summons from the Master and so the first House was empty. Aldebaran was next in the first line of defense. A hand placed itself quietly on Smelly-Breath's shoulder. Turning around, everyone immediately bowed down on one knee.

"Greetings, Shaka of Virgo!"

"All cloths derive from constellations. Their legends surpass human history and have been placed eternally in the stars. Virgo is no greater than the Unicorn," lectured Shaka in a wise and serene voice.

_This guy sure likes to hear himself talk! He didn't even greet us back!_ thought Jabu to himself, still facing the ground.

The only Goldie he's met was Aiolia and after getting used to his warm and a little fiery personality, Shaka's I'm-holier-than-thou attitude was rather irritating to him.

Shaka faced Jabu with his eyes still closed.

"Aldebaran is off on a mission with Deathmask and Aphrodite. Whatever matter you would like to discuss must come through me."

Jabu, dropping the inferior manner, spoke frankly.

"I'd like to speak with Aiolia please."

The blond-haired saint raised both his eyebrows.

"I… do not think that is wise at the moment."

"Er, why not?"

"APHRODITTTTEEEEEE!"

"AHHH! MY EARS!" screamed Jabu and the 2 pawns.

Shaka had already begun walking back towards Aries House when they looked up.

"Wait up! I mean, am I allowed to see him now?"

Shaka stopped in his tracks.

"You still wish to see him? Doesn't Aiolia sound angry?"

"Well, I'm sure I can help him calm down. He's my friend after all," replied Jabu assuringly.

Shaka turned around and nodded. But he opened his eyes in surprise when he realized that in a flash, the young Unicorn Saint was walking right by his side as if he were his equal, instead of behind him!

::Lion's den::

"Shaka, can't you see I'm trying to have a bath?" shouted Aiolia.

His sand-colored hair had a slight shade of red but he had stopped dying his hair for some time now. Namely since he's befriended a certain Silver Saint.

From behind Shaka came the sound of high-pitched laughter, which really sounded like a donkey.

"Grr…JUST WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Aiolia's whole face was red and was shaking his fist at Jabu while clutching a towel to cover his front.

Jabu comments gleefully, "Why Aiolia, I never knew you were into petals and perfume!"

Various rose scents were coming from piles of red, pink, and white petals scattered everywhere. A few bushes of roses were in pots in every corner.

"SHADDAP! It wasn't my idea! That stupid girly-man raided my place!"

Using his hand to hide his smirk, Shaka added, "You should be more vigilant. The Lion should not be tricked by a Fish."

He dodges the splash of water from Aiolia and exits the bathroom.

"I tell you, they're out to get me! Jabu, this better be good!" growled Aiolia as he realizes that Shaka would only let people enter the 12 Houses if they had a good reason. His face became serious as he hops out of the bath and wraps himself properly in a towel.

Together they walked towards the living room with a small carpet and a few seat cushions.

"Talk," commanded Aiolia.

Jabu had not thought far ahead with his plan. And so he improvised.

"Well, Marin has a present for you!"

Aiolia, who was about to sit down, fell off the side of his cushion.

"WHAT? But-but it's not my birthday. My birthday's in August and it's only June right now."

Continuing his set-up, Jabu says, "Well, I think she wanted to give you a, uh, an anniversary present of um, Saint Cupid."

"Saint what?"

Crossing his fingers behind his back, he prays in his thoughts, _C'mon stupid cupid of love! Help me out here!_

As if out of nowhere, a voice speaks through him.

"Don't you know about_ the_ Saint Cupid? There is a legend, though in Roman Mythology about him who felt for Psyche. Together they made a vow of eternal ah, _friendship_, after braving many who tried to separate them and even in death, their friendship created a paradise of its own that whosoever makes their same pledge of lo-_friendship_ will also unite there ever after."

Aiolia only learned about Greek constellations so he was not familiar with Cupid, which is the Roman name of Eros.

Glancing about his room, he asked worriedly, "Jabu, what should I do? I don't know what to get her!"

Now Jabu was in a predicament, he didn't know either since Marin didn't look like the type who loved flowers or anything of that sort. But once again, a mysterious being seemed to put words in his mouth.

"Baboon! You know this woman and yet you can't find a suitable present for her?"

Aiolia stared at Jabu.

"Did you just call me a baboon?"

The possessed Jabu placed his hands on his hips and nodded.

"Now think. What would bring a smile to her face?"

Upon the subject of Marin, Aiolia forgot to ask Jabu what was up with his voice sounding so…suave.

"Well…"

::Midnight with Venus::

"You don't need to push me Jabu," said Marin in a traditional Greek dress of pale purple ((think about Meg's dress from Disney's Hercules)).

"Sorry My Lady, but I am pretty sure that Aiolia has been waiting for quite some time now."

Earlier, Jabu, had talked Marin into getting Aiolia a present too for the made-up holiday.

"But it's not my birthday and Cupid's anniversary day? I've never heard of it."

"Well what do you expect? You're supposed to be training, not reading lovey-dovey stories! But it is a vile crime for friends not to celebrate it."

Marin walked ahead towards a garden full of roses. The pale moonlight illuminated a small bench next to a fountain with a cherub pointing a bow and arrow towards the sky.

"Aiolia?" asked Marin a little timidly.

She felt self-conscious upon seeing Aiolia looking so dashing in a traditional Greek tunic of white with gold lining.

"So, uh, y-you look…" stammered Aiolia, blanking out at what to say to her.

From behind Marin was Jabu, mouthing out words to help him.

But Aiolia was no lip-reader.

"You look very silvery!" Jabu slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration. _He _may_ have the heart of a lion, but his brain is smaller than a goldfish's!_

"Thank you Aiolia. That tunic is a nice change to your Gold Cloth."

They sat a distance apart from each other on the bench. Jabu was hiding behind the other side of the fountain. He sees Jabu point at the present for Marin. Standing up and thrusting the lumpy gift straight ahead of him and looking at the grass he stuttered, "F-for you my friend!"

"Thank you," said Marin softly.

She could see that it was a lot of effort for him to give her the present. She unwrapped the blue cloth around it.

"Why this is..!"

A simple necklace strung with various shells polished til it shone in the moonlight. Marin secretly loved seeing the shells on the beach.

"It's beautiful! I love it Aiolia."

After she placed it onto her neck, she handed Aiolia her present.

Aiolia unwrapped the red cloth. In his hands was a small canvas. On the taut cloth was a painted picture of two boys: Aiolos with his arm around Aiolia's shoulders. The picture brought tears to his eyes.

"Oh Marin, I didn't know you could paint."

"I can't. I described in detail that time I met the both of you when I was still a trainee to Misty."

"MISTY? Wow, I'll thank him later. And Marin, I still haven't completely forgiven my brother but I will remove all doubt of my loyalty to Sanctuary."

Beneath her mask, Marin smiled sadly.

"I understand. But you know, I'm glad you don't color your hair red anymore. Do you know why?"

Aiolia smiled, anticipating a great joke. "Why?"

She leaned in and grabbed his hand.

"Because there's no such thing as a red lion."

Jabu had already left them in the garden and was walking along the beach. A spirit of a young man with white wings and golden rod hair stepped out of the matchmaker's body.

"Why you're Aiolos!" exclaimed Jabu, rudely pointing his finger at the ghost.

"Thanks for lending me your body…donkey!"

And Aiolos laughed away as he disappeared.

"Stupid cupid!"

EXTRA: If you want to talk about my fanfics, I'm happy to hear from you. For Shunrei's birthday, I drew a picture of the last scene. You can view it by going to my profile and clicking on my deviantart link. Please review!


End file.
